Druid epic quest
Starting the epic quest * Talk to Telin Darkforest in Burning Woods, receive worn note * Give note to Faelin Bloodbriar in Greater Faydark, receive Faelin`s Ring * Give ring to Giz X`Tin in Kithicor Forest, receive Dark Metal Coin * Give coin to Telin Darkforest , receive Worn Dark Metal Coin * Give the worn coin to Althele in Eastern Karana, to start spawning Dark Elf Corruptor, loot Fleshbound Tome * Give Fleshbound Tome to Athele , receive Earthstained note. * Give Earthstained note to Ella Foodcrafter in Misty Thicket, receive shiny tin bowl Hardened Mixture * Forage Chilled Tundra Root in Everfrost Peaks * Forage Sweetened Mudroot in Misty Thicket * Forage Speckled Molded Mushroom in Innothule Swamp * Forage Ripened Heartfruit in Greater Faydark * Combine all four items in the shiny tin bowl to create the Hardened Mixture The Runed Bowl Ancient Pattern * Receive Crushed Pot from Alrik Farsight in Timorous Deep * Give Crushed Pot to Farios Elianos in Southern Felwithe, receive Grocery List * Give Grocery List to Merchant Nora in Northern Felwithe, receive Bag of Provisions * Bring Bag of Provisions to Farios Elianos , receive Receipt * Give Alrik Farsight the Receipt, receive an Ancient Pattern Platinum Speckled Powder * Forage a Rose of Firiona in Firiona Vie * Give rose to Merdan Fleetfoot in Surefall Glade, receive an Old Wooden Painting * Give painting to the human skeleton in Frontier Mountains, receive a Silver Chained Locket * Give locket to Niera Farbreeze in Surefall Glades, receive Platinum Speckled Powder Enchanted Clay * Kill a black reaver in City of Mist, loot Jade Reaver * Give Jade Reaver to Kinlo Strongarm in North Kaladim, receive Enchanted Clay Runecrested Bowl * Combine the Ancient Pattern, Platinum Speckled Powder, and Enchanted Clay in any pottery wheel to create the Runecrested Bowl The Stones Softly glowing stone * Give Ella Foodcrafter the Rune Crested Bowl and Hardened Mixture, receive the Softly glowing stone. * Kill Venril Sathir and loot the Pulsing Green Stone * Give the Pulsing Green Stone and Softly glowing stone to Foloal Stormforest , receive the Warmly Glowing Stone * Give the Warmly Glowing Stone to Ella Foodcrafter and receive the Elaborate Scimitar Cleansed Spirits Cleansed Spirit of Antonica * Kill corrupted wooly mammoth in Everfrost Peaks, loot a Chunk of Tundra * Kill corrupted shaman in Lake Rathetear, loot Clean Lakewater * Kill corrupted hill giant in Rathe Mountains, loot an Ancient Rock * Hand the rock, lake water and tundra to the Withered Treant in Northern Karana, receive a Treant heart * Give Yeka Ias in Southern Karana the Treant heart, receive Cleansed Spirit of Antonica Cleansed Spirit of Faydwer * Kill Corrupted Seahorse in Kedge Keep, loot Kedge Cave Crystals * Kill Corrupted seafury cyclops in Ocean of Tears, loot Ocean of Tears Seavines * Kill Corrupted brownie in Lesser Faydark, loot Green Heartwood Branch * Hand the crystals, sea vines, and branch to the Pained Unicorn in Lesser Faydark, receive Gleaming Unicorn Horn * Hand the Gleaming Unicorn Horn to the gnome Silox Azrix in Ak'Anon to get the Cleansed Spirit of Faydwer Cleansed Spirit of Kunark * Kill Ulump Pujluk in Swamp of No Hope, loot Froglok Essence * Kill the Corrupted Gorilla in Emerald Jungle, loot the Green Tree Bark * Kill the Corrupted barracuda in Lake of Ill Omen and loot the Pure Lakewater * Kill the Faydedar in Timorous Deep and loot the Pod of Seawater * Hand the Froglok Essence, Pod of Seawater, Green Tree Bark and Pure Lakewater to Nekexin Virulence in The Overthere to get the Cleansed Spirit of Kunark Nature Walker’s Scimitar * Give the Elaborate Scimitar and cleansed spirits to Xanuusus the Treant in North Karana, to receive the Nature Walkers Scimitar